Cody Driscoll
Background 2000 - Present Cody was raised by his single mother, Dawn Driscoll, in the small city of Cosmos on one of the worst trailer parks. His father has passed away when Cody was 6 months old & after that, his mom had married & divorced two other men. He began to have the idea that everyone was temporary & would eventually leave him in the long run. The mindset & constant changing lovers of his mom wasn't so good for Cody who began to become a rebel in school. Though he was an excellent student, he was a thrill seeker, adventurer & major trouble maker. He spent a lot of his time in detention but he also would finish his homework during that time so there was a positive twist to it. During the summer of 2016, Cody was about to spray graffiti on the side of a bus when he was suddenly teleported away. He soon found himself in a holding cell aboard a spaceship among other people around his age. They were then welcomed by an alien species known as the Reach who explained that 16 years ago, they sent various agents to Earth to impregnate women in order for them to give birth to hybrids with superpowers. Using their combined forces, the teens were able to break out of their holding cell. While upon the ship, the teens found another teen though she was in a containment cell. Deciding that she didn't deserve to be stuck here like him, they broke her out though it did take her time to adapt to her surroundings. The girl followed them & somehow, they were able to escape the ship by hijacking one of the Reach's. The teens landed outside of Happy Harbor where they were greeted by members of the Titans, who had intercepted their arrival. The team brought the league into this as this issues was bigger than just them. Given the option to return home or join the Titans, Cody along with his new friends decided to join the Titans. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Invulnerability: He is invulnerable to most physical attacks. * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Strength * Psychic Link * Hand-to-Hand Combat * High Level Intellect Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 3 Trivia * He possesses a psychic link with all other alien-human hybrids that were genetically conceived by the Reach. The link allows them to communicate, perceive their emotional trauma & locate them if they are in certain proximity. * Cody butted heads with Hotspot a lot during his time with the Titans. * He has a bad habit of starting his statements by saying, "Hoookay". * He's extremely allergic to cats but luckily his powers bolster his immune system. * Risk has a power ranking of 80, classifying him as Threat Level 2. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Reach Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Titans Category:Threat Level 2